So Much for a Normal Day
by mitchellsunf
Summary: On what was suppose to be a normal day, Bonnie has an encounter with an infamous hybrid.


**A/N:** Hey guys! Feel like I've been gone I figured I would make it up with a Klonnie/Blaus oneshot since most Bamon fans also ship them. I hope you enjoy!

Bonnie Bennett walked into the Mystic Grill, a small grin covering her face. In about ten minutes Caroline and Elena would be showing up to began their girls' day. She sighed contentedly, she couldn't remember the last time they could hang out without any supernatural interference. Hopefully, today wouldn't be like the last failed attempts to be like normal seniors. Walking over to the bar she took a seat. It wasn't long before she spotted a certain blue-eyed waiter. "Hey Bonnie,"

"Hey Matt,"

"Jeremy's not working today…" He started before she cut him off.

"I know," She stated, "I'm meeting Elena and Caroline."

He leaned in closer, dropping his voice. "Is there something wrong?"

She quickly shook her head. "Nothing more than usual, but today we're just hanging out."

He nodded in understanding. "How are things with you and Jeremy?"

She hesitated before responding, "Things are…hard…but I'm sure we can get through it."

"I hope so," He paused, "He loves you, Bon. You shouldn't let this get between you two."

She smiled softly at him. "Thanks Matt."

"No problem." Matt smiled genuinely for the first time for what seemed like years.

"How touching," They both recognized the voice and turned to him in fear. "Don't stop on my account."

Bonnie regained her composure first. "What do you want?" She was almost sure that this he wouldn't hurt anyone in a public place, but that didn't stop her guard from going up.

"Hello to you too, Love." He said, sitting next to her, flashing a smile. She barely resisted the urge to jump up as he sat down. "Relax, I just want to talk." His eyes wondered to Matt, who stared back with hatred in his eyes. "Alone." He stood his ground, not moving an inch. "I didn't come here with an intention to kill, but it doesn't mean I won't." He said more impatiently.

"I'll be fine, Matt." Bonnie said, sighing in relief as he walked off.

Klaus turned his eyes back to the fiery Bennett witch. "Much better."

"What do you want from me? You got what you wanted."

"Yes," He replied, "Thanks to you my hybrids are alive and well."

"You killed one of my friends. It's not like I had a choice." She bit out angrily.

"Details, Bonnie. That isn't what matters."

That was it, she thought. People like him didn't value life. He killed without mercy. He destroyed lives without a second thought. She shifted in her seat, trying to contain her anger. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

He smiled at her forwardness. "I wanted to give you a token of my gratitude."

Her mind tried to work to decode the meaning behind his statement. "Well, I don't want it so you can go now."

He stared at her for a moment. "You…are not like any of the other witches I've ever known and I've known a lot. You're powerful, even without your ancestors power. You are also one of the only people to come so close to killing me and live to tell about it." He leaned in closer to her. "I could help you Bonnie."

"With what?"

"You could be so much more powerful by my side." He said, his accent heavy. "Join me."

She almost laughed at the ridiculous idea. "I would never join you."

"Don't be so sure about that, Love."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" She was afraid of the answer. Klaus knew her weakness was her loved ones. She couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt.

He leaned back, his body relaxing. "Nothing,"

She knew she misunderstood him. "What?"

"I will do nothing. So don't worry about you friends or your precious boyfriend. One day you will join me and not by force." He smirked

She wished she could wipe the smirk off his face. The problem was she had no clue how to take down an original hybrid. "Really?"

He nodded, carelessly. "I know your type. Always good, always protecting others, looking in the interest of others before your own." He paused, "But once you get a taste of something bad, you're addicted."

"Go to hell." She said, venom in her voice. He wasn't even remotely human and he pretended he knew everything about them.

"Already there, Sweetheart. You know I'm right." He said in a knowing tone. "At some point it will become too much for you. You will get sick of being the hero; the martyr. And once you do I will be there." His voice had taken a seductive tone with the last part.

She sat silent for awhile before looking him in his eye. "I'll die before that day comes."

He chuckled, clearly amused. "Maybe, but remember death isn't always permanent." She watched as he leaned in closer until his lips were at her ear. She slightly shivered at the proximity and tried not to react. "I'll be seeing you, Bonnie." He whispered before rising and walking away.

A stunned Bonnie turned to watch him only to find him gone. Matt made his way back over to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded, absently. "What did he want?"

She finally broke out of her trance. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Matt." He still looked unconvinced. "Trust me."

They both looked to the entrance where Elena and Caroline had entered. She turned back to Matt. "Don't tell them he was here."

His eyes widened in shock. "Bonnie they need to know."

"Not today. I'll tell them later. Please Matt they deserve a normal day." He nodded as the girls approached. "Hey guys."

"Hey Bon," Elena said, "Hey Matt."

"Hi," He replied, glancing at Bonnie. "I need to get back to work."

"What's his deal?" Caroline said, watching him walk away. Her eyes turned to Bonnie. "Did we miss something?"

Klaus' words echoed through her head. She knew it was wrong to keep this from Elena and Caroline, but if she shared it with them she knew they would see her fear of his words becoming true. Other witches had gone evil to do vampire's biddings. She couldn't help but to wonder if one day she would be one of Klaus' willing witches. She looked back up to her friends and smiled. "Nope."

"Good, I don't think I could deal with Matt drama today." The blond said. "Ready to go?"

Bonnie nodded, grabbing her things. As she exited the Grill she couldn't help thinking, _so much for a normal day._


End file.
